The Wedding Day
by Fruggle
Summary: just your typical Demigod wedding, monsters and all.


_Just something I came up with when I was bored. Enjoy._

_Slight Spoilers_

The Wedding

Well I can say this. The wedding wasn't boring. It wasn't the uneventful, simple, danger-free wedding I had in mind, but it wasn't boring. But I got to marry the girl of my dreams, so it was still a success.

My first problem was with the suit. Well, not so much the suit, although after seeing the kind of clothes Hades wears, I was a little suspicious of the jet-black number that Nico presented me with (100% Cyclops sheep wool, he 'assured' me). My real problem was with the tie. I generally avoided formal events whenever I could, and had never actually worn a tie before. Nico and Grover weren't much help either. Tyson offered to help me with it, but I'm pretty sure he would have strangled me, so in the end I just left it off. I mean, why should I have to get married wearing a noose round my neck anyway? **Way **too symbolic if you ask me.

Another problem we had was that someone (I suspected the Stoll brothers) had rearranged the seating order as a joke, meaning that Athena and Poseidon were sitting right next to each other. When I say that sparks were flying, I'm not even kidding. They nearly set the carpet on fire.

Annabeth was as beautiful as ever, of course. As she reached the altar and I was trying to remember my name, Grover began the ceremony. Yes, Grover asked to perform the ceremony. Apparently being a Lord of the Wild gives him the power to perform weddings, funerals, and to turn anyone he wants into a tree. Lucky us. Only trouble is, with our new 'even minor Gods deserve respect' policy, Grover was now required to list every God and Goddess to bless our marriage. This was a long list, and Grover's not one for remembering speeches, so we had Juniper standing nearby as a prompt.

'Hestia, Hecate, Morpheus, Thantam '

'Thantos' hissed Juniper

'**Thantos**, Hebe, ...uhhhhh..., that guy with two faces'

'Janus'

'Yes, that one'

Throughout the speech I noticed Nico fidgeting a lot. I figured that this was because we were near a cemetery, and his 'Death-dar' (Thalia came up with that) was going into overdrive.

Or maybe it was the two Aphrodite girls in the front row blowing kisses and battering their eyelashes at him. One of the two.

After Grover had finished, Tyson stepped forward, with so many tears in his eye he must have had a hard time seeing where he was going. We decided to let him be the ring-bearer; after all, he had made them himself. He had been given orders not to hug me until after the ceremony, when broken ribs would not get in the way of anything, so he had to compromise by sobbing into Thalia's shoulder, with Thalia patting the top of his head awkwardly

We had almost made it through our vows: me promising to love her despite her being a know-it-all Wise girl, and her promising to love me despite me being a Seaweed brain that was stupid enough to jump into the river Styx. You know, the usual romantic clichés.

Then the Chimera decided to (rather rudely, in my opinion) burst through the ceiling and start setting fire to stuff. All these half-bloods gathered in the same place must've driven nearby monsters crazy, though were a little surprised that one of them would be brave (or stupid) enough to attack us with two Gods around. But as it turns out, neither God was needed. Annabeth stepped up, and let me tell you, Hades hath no fury to an angry Annabeth.

Dear Gods, I love that woman

Anyway, the rest of the ceremony went surprisingly well, with no fights or monster attacks breaking out. It's quite difficult to pick the strangest moment of the after party.

It would have to be a tie between Rainbow the hippocampus appearing out of the water fountain and doing a dance for us (don't ask), figuring out I can control punch as well as water (hours of entertainment await me), Aphrodite appearing out of nowhere, high-fiving Annabeth, telling Nico she'll be seeing him in a few weeks and then vanishing in a poof of pink smoke, or Athena passing me next to the buffet table and muttering:

'I better get some grandkids out of this, Jackson'

Still, it all ended well, and as a grand finale me and Annabeth climbed onto Blackjack and Porkpie and enjoyed the best aireal-pegasus kiss ever

So all-in-all, just your typical Demigod wedding. How was your weekend?


End file.
